


The Crooked Revenge

by kazaki



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First TCM fanfic, written in April 2013. Alternate bad ending for David and Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked Revenge

David went outside on the hospital’s rooftop. Filled with remorse over the things that have happened, he takes the gun and points it at his head.

“I am a crooked man…just like you…whoever you are…I don’t deserve to live…”

Just before he pulls the trigger, a man grabbed his neck. He dropped his gun on the floor.

“G…graahh…rrghh…”

“Can’t…breathe…”

The man was strangling him really hard. He felt like he was going to die for real this time.

“Crooked…man…”

“David…” the monster replied in a sad, angry and dark tone. “I hated you.”

Little by little, the Crooked Man started to bend David’s neck in a gruesome and painful way. David could only grasp a little breath. With each grip of the monster’s hands, it gets even more painful, and his vision started to go dim.

“More…crooked…yes…just like that…”

“Suffer…like me…fall…into despair…”

Until finally, David was completely lifeless, as his murderer walked away towards the exit of the hospital building.

The next morning, a man in a black jacket with black hair, around David’s age, was visited by Paul in his apartment.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” said Paul.   
“Yeah, I’m fine Paul,” the man said. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Okay then, if you say so…Duke.”

Paul then left the apartment. 

Later on, Shirley came in.

“Hey Duke…”

“Shirley…what are you doing here…? I thought you—”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot recently and…I felt like we should get things straight between us now…”

“W-what are you saying?”

Shirley then approaches Duke and takes his hands. 

“Duke…let’s…”

All of a sudden, the lights went dim.

“The lights! S-shirley! W-what’s going on?”

Everything becomes lighted again, except it wasn’t Shirley who was standing there anymore.

“Y-you’re…Sissi…?”

“Duke…you’re so selfish…” said Sissi. “This is why…I broke up with you…” she said with a smile.

“N-no…this isn’t…”

“You’re the lowest of low, Duke.” said a teenager behind her. It was D.

“D? W-what are you doing here!? W-where did you…”

“Mister Duke…” said a young boy beside them. “You’re not nice after all…”

“F-fluffy?” Duke was pale and in total shock. “T-this isn’t real! I thought I’ve already…”

The lights went dark again. There was a pat behind his back…a dark, eerie pat that froze him with fear.

“Duke…” the voice behind him said. “You can’t escape…you cheater…!”

“N-no…it can’t be…”

He turns around to see a Crooked Man who strangles him to death…

…back to where he came from.

This time…they’re together now…

“David…I’m sorry…”

THE END


End file.
